A Want For A Rose ReUploaded
by Fatin Adolfina
Summary: If Ryou Bakura and Kurama ever met, this is what I think will happen. Re-Uploaded.


**This story is being re-uploaded because I love it so much and because it was deleted along with my sister's account.**

**It is not necesary to review again if you already did. I'm just putting this back up for my own pleasure.**

* * *

I want him.

I want him to notice me when I walk past him.

I want him to stare longingly at me as I do him.

I want him to feel the same way I do.

I want him to want me.

But I know that he won't do any of these things.

He won't notice me because he is too busy hanging out with friends.

He won't stare at me because all he sees is the people in front of him, not the people on the side.

He won't feel the same way I do because he already has someone.

He won't want me because honestly, who does?

The man I'm talking about is Shuichi Minamino.

He's 17 years old and lives with his mother, his step father, and his step brother.

A lot of people admire him.

But he has only a few friends.

His most known is Yusuke Uramashi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Hiei; no one knows his last name.

Hiei is also Shuichi's lover.

Although,

If you asked them,

They would both deny it.

But I know better.

I can see it in Shuichi's eyes every time they see each other,

But I don't see it in Hiei's.

It hurts my heart to see Shuichi in another man's arms,

But as long as he is happy,

Then I will find a way to be happy.

Shuichi goes to a rival school,

But you would go the same way to get there,

But you just walk a little farther to get to my school.

Our schools share almost everything, events, holidays, and even field trips;

That's how I met and fell in love with him.

Our schools were going on a field trip to the world's giant rose garden and we had to pair up,

No one wanted to be my partner and our school was uneven,

So I was allowed to go by myself.

It was beautiful,

But no one else was actually paying attention,

They mostly came for that all-you-can-eat lunch,

So at lunch time,

I went to further explore the place myself.

I went to every flower bed, the lilies, the tulips, the daffodils, the sun flowers, and much more.

But when I went to the red and white rose garden,

I met him,

The most beautiful flower of all.

He seemed to blend in so well with the roses because of his red hair that I almost missed him.

I went up to him and talked to him,

He was very nice,

It had turned out that we both got to be in our own group,

We both found this funny,

And I loved his laugh.

We talked about a lot of things,

Our schools,

Our life,

Our friends,

But mostly about flowers,

It was like we had became best friends,

But I knew the moment that this field trip was over,

He would never think of me again,

So I enjoyed the moment for all that it was worth.

The funniest part of our conversation was when we compared ourselves to the red and white flowers around us.

He said that I reminded him of a white rose because I had something special about me that will make people remember me forever,

But I didn't believe him,

No one wanted to know me forever,

But I played his little game too.

I had said that he had reminded me of a red rose and he thought that I meant because of his hair,

But I went deeper than that.

I had said it was because red roses are beautiful and deadly at the same time,

He said that so were white roses,

But I continued,

I said that red roses are the most beautiful and that they have the sharpest thorns too,

So when someone is leered in by their beauty,

They get pricked by the thorns and bleed,

But when their blood is dropped on the rose,

No one will notice until someone says something.

I look him in the eyes as I said this last part;

That no one will know how much the red rose has hurt it unless that person tells the rose how it really feels.

I think that is how I scared him away,

I think he knew I liked him all along,

Or maybe he didn't know and my little story pushed him towards Hiei,

Or maybe both.

Either way, I never talked to Shuichi again,

I tried once,

But he didn't remember me,

So I left him alone.

My heart has never felt such pain because of one person in my entire life,

Not even when my mother and sister died and my father technically abandoned me.

I can't call this feeling I have for him love because I haven't known him that long,

Not a crush,

I had a crush before and it was never this strong,

Maybe I'm obsessed with him,

Even if I am or I'm not,

I want him,

And when the time is right,

I will have him.


End file.
